Summer of Amore
by Caoimhe Rose
Summary: When Hermione returns home for the summer, she realizes that both herself and her best friend have changed...for the worst? for the better? Rating for later chapters. HermioneXOC Alternate World part muggle, part wizarding
1. Chapter 1: The Great Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione. I guess I could own her thoughts and actions in this story though. Spencer is totally mine! I think that I like Spencer more then Harry or Ron, but then I created him. Enjoy!

**Kuro Yuki Valkyrie: Hi! I thought it would be interesting (and fun) to do a story about what happens during Hermione's summer. Enjoy! ******** Please, after you read, REVIEW! And feel free to make suggestions on what you want to see happen. I will be happy to consider them, and maybe include them in the story. Happy reading ********! OH, and sorry for the bad grammar. Also, don't worry Spencer isn't going to be perfect. I plan to have him make some mistakes during the story.**

_Italics:_ dreams, and letters

Regular: just regular talking, and thinking

SPOV: Spencer's Point of View

HPOV: Hermione's Point of View

**Chapter 1: The Great Hall**

**SPOV**

I rolled over onto my side, on my bed. Brushing some hair out of my face, I blinked sleepily, looking at a picture that I had placed near my bed. I had taken a picture of Hermione and myself last summer. We had our arms around each other, and smiling. Hermione is at a boarding school, called Hogwarts, and I miss her so much.

I smiled, I know that, other then her parents, I am the only one who knows that Hogwarts isn't just any other boarding school. Hogwarts is a school that teaches young witches and wizards magic. Hmmm, I wonder what Hermione is doing? I bet she is with Ron, and Harry. Stretching, I sat up and got out of bed.

Quickly, I got dressed, and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat, before running out the door. Passing the duck pond I stopped and stared at my reflection , and imagined Hermione standing next to me. When we are together, we almost match. We both wear black, but Hermione has her hair longer because she straightens it, while I cut mine short in the back and leaving the left side and part of the right long. My parents are always wondering why don't I just cut it all short, but I just shrugged ever since they have called it the "emo cut". Shaking my head, I turned and continued my way to school. The sounds of children had me smiling, and I quickened my pace, anxious to get to school.

I wonder if Hermione got my letter? I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and my pen to start writing another letter to Hermione.

**HPOV**

Spencer has been on my mind lately. I guess more then ever because of that letter, he had sent me. I got dressed in my robes quickly and grabbed my school bag. I sat down on my bed, with my bag next to me, and pulled out my binder. Opening it, I flipped to the divider that I had put a picture of us on. It was moving, as all wizarding pictures do. I smiled, as I looked at it, in the picture, Spencer and I would have our arms around each other. Then he would pick me up., and sling me onto his back to give me a piggy back. We went through some different actions, but I loved the one that had me on Spencer's back.

Shivers went down my back as I remembered how it felt to wrap my legs around Spencer's waist to hold myself in place, and closed the binder, replacing it in my bag. Then I flopped back on my bed, day dreaming about Spencer.

My daydream was cut short when somebody tapped me. I opened my eyes a crack, just to see who it was. Standing patiently in front of me, was Ginny Weasly.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny was grinning. "Or are you thinking about Spencer?" Ginny sat down beside me on my bed. She kept staring at me until I cracked.

"Okay, yeah." I admitted. Sitting up, I turned to face her. "I was just looking at my picture in my binder." I paused. "Then something weird happened."

"What?" Ginny looked interested.

"I got this weird feeling." I traced the stitching on the bedspread before continuing. "It happened when I remembered how it felt to wrap my legs around his waist, when he gave me a piggyback, and how it felt when he gripped my legs to hold me."

Ginny looked happy. She lowered her voice, and said, "I think you are in love with Spencer, Hermione." Her eyes sparkled, with excitement. She clapped her hands together. "Oh, I wonder if he likes you too."

"You know what, Ginny?"

"What?"

"I wonder too." I glanced at my watch. It said quarter to seven. "Ginny, we better go down to the Great Hall. Your brother and Harry are probably waiting, and getting frustrated because we aren't down there."

"Harry won't mind." Ginny's face flushed red. I laughed. Her eyes widened and she turned, for a second. When she turned back, her face was it's normal color again. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Ronniekins probably won't give a damn. It would just mean more food for him to scarf up."

Laughing I heaved myself off the bed, and together with Ginny, we walked out of our dorm room, through the Gryffindor Common Room to the corridor. As we walked, I questioned Ginny. "Ginny, I wonder, do you possibly have a crush on Harry?" Ginny's face turned a shade redder.

"Okay, yeah, I do." Ginny admitted. She shrugged her shoulders. "I've had a crush on him since last summer." Her gaze was transfixed on an invisible spot in front of us. I nodded remembering the story from Ron and Harry had told me; about how Ron, George and Fred used their father's magically pimped up car, to rescue Harry from Mr. Dursley.

"I bet Harry likes you too, Ginny." I reassured her. I saw that we were outside the Great Hall. I put my arm on Ginny's arm to stop her. Looking her in the eye, I told her, "Whether it be now, or five years from now, Ginny. Harry is bound to fall in love with you." Ginny nodded, but I could feel the sadness, and wonder, radiating off her. I pulled her into a hug, then we walked into the Great Hall.

I sat down immediately next to Ron. Turning he smiled, "Good morning."

Smiling back, I replied, "Same to yourself." I glanced over at Harry, and said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Hermione." Harry said. I noticed when Ginny sat down, Harry gave her a big smile. "Good morning, Ginny. How are you this morning?" He said to her.

Ginny blushed. "Good morning, Harry. I am doing pretty good." She caught my eye. I nodded encouragingly.

I reached past Ron, to grab myself a piece of toast. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry paused in putting jam on his toast.

"How's, ummm…Padfoot?" I asked him casually. I put a forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth; and started to swallow.

Harry looked happy, as he said, "Padfoot is doing great! I got a letter from him a few days ago." I nodded my head. Then suddenly we heard the screeching of owls overhead.

The mail had arrived.

A tawny screech owl came barrelling in my table's direction, with a letter clutched in his claw's. "Bloody hell!" shouted Ron, as we ducked our heads. "The bird is worse than Errol." I slapped him. "OW! What the bloody hell was that-"

**CRASH!** The sounds of bowls hitting each other, and the screech of a very ignorant owl, filled our ears. I popped my head up, to examine the damage. As soon as my head popped up, the owl gave a sort of squeak. He scuttled towards me, and held out his foot; with the letter attached.

"Is that for me?" The bird nodded its great feathery head. I wonder who its from? I thought to myself, as I unwrapped the letter from the owl's leg. As soon as the letter was off, the owl gave me one more squeak, then hopped down the table; and took off.

I was still looking at the letter in my hands, when Ginny said to me quietly, "Hermione, who do you think the letter is from?"

"I don't know, honesty." Even though I said that, my brain was thinking only one person's name.

Ginny continued, "I bet its from Spencer."

I just nodded, while I tore the package open. I looked at the signature, and burst out laughing. I showed it to Ginny, and she started laughing as well. The boys were looking at us, but we didn't show it to them. I tucked the letter into my bag to read later.

"Ginny, my friend," I told her. "You have the best guesses."

Ginny laughed and said, "It's my speciality."

All through my day, I couldn't wait to read my letter…from Spencer.

**So? What do you think?**

**I am already working on the second chapter, so if you like it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I will have a new chapter up every Thursday. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione. I guess I could own her thoughts and actions in this story though. Spencer is totally mine! I think that I like Spencer more then Harry or Ron, but then I created him. Enjoy!

_Italics:_ dreams, and letters

Regular: just regular talking, and thinking

SPOV: Spencer's Point of View

HPOV: Hermione's Point of View

Chapter 2: The Letter

HPOV

I sat in my seat, anxious for Mrs. McGonaglled to assign us our homework for this evening.

"So I want a one page observation about what we learned today." She stared at us. "Please hand it in at the beginning of class tomorrow." She shook her head, when her announcement was met with groans form the rest of the class. I even groaned too. Ron and Harry stared at me.

"What?" I asked them.

Ron was still looking at me with a glazed look. So Harry cleared his throat. "Did you just, erm, groan about homework, Hermione?" He looked completely baffled, and I bit back a grin.

"Sure," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder impatiently. "Why can't I?" I asked them. "Do I have to keep up this picture of the "perfect" student?" I said to them angrily now. "NO!" I spat out. "So you know what? Just leave me alone!" I stood up with the other kids in my class, and ran form the room, just wanting to get out of there.

SPOV

"RING, RING." My math class jumped out of their seats and hurried out the door, some to their next class, some to spare. I headed to my locker. Good thing I have a spare, I said to myself, glancing down at the letter in my hand. "Gotta find the Granger's owl, or any owl for that matter," I muttered to myself. Mentally, I figured that I had roughly and hour and ten minutes to get the letter sent, and to get back in time for my last period class.

Unlocking my locker, I shoved my backpack into it. I closed my locker door, and locked it. Glancing at my watch, I only had an hour left to send the letter. As fast as I could, without getting in trouble, I walked out of my school. As soon as I was out of the door, I broke into a run.

I ran straight into the forest off the road. I went in as deep as I could, without getting disoriented. Stopping I put my fingers in my mouth and let three sharp whistles off. I paused, for about five seconds before repeating the whistle. Standing still, I waited. Patiently I waited for the sounds of Hermione's parents' owl's wing beats.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, I heard the familiar wing beats. I held my arm out, bracing for the sudden weight gain. When the owl landed, he gave me a happy hoot.

"You miss Hermione, too, huh?" I asked the bird, stroking his head. I could feel the strength of the owl's powerful neck muscles, and the feathers, as he bobbed his head. Sighing, I sat down on the ground, and the owl perched on my shoulder, huddling close to me. Subconsciously, I reached up and kept stroking the owl.

I glanced at my watch, and said, "Holy shoot!" I turned to the owl, and told it, "You need to take this letter. I only have twenty minutes to get back." The owl hooted and fluttered itself to the space in front of where I was sitting. Slowly, I reached over with the letter in my hand.

The owl took the letter and hooted.

"Take that to Hermione," I instructed. "If you do this really quickly, I will give you a huge treat." I looked at him affectionately. "Goodbye, my friend." Then the owl turned and hopped a few feet before spreading it's wings, and taking off.

Again, I looked at my watch and saw I had only fifteen minutes. I stood and stretched, then ran full-out back to my school. Fortunately for me, I didn't return to school breathless. God, being on the track team does have some advantages. I walked into the school, just as the bell rang, and a flood of kids poured out of the classrooms.

Sighing in relief, I walked into the crowd, and walked to my locker. As I opened my locker, my eyes fell on a picture. The picture had captured me giving Hermione a piggy-back. Hermione had been teasing me that I couldn't lift her up. I laughed as Hermione gave a squeak of surprise, when I slung her up onto my back, and started to walk around. I felt tingly, when I thought about it.

Trying to ignore the tingles, I scurried down to my class. I dropped in my seat, just as the bell rang. Quickly, I tried to look as if I were there before the bell, much, much, much earlier or even somewhat decently on time. I settled down, and started to take down notes as my teacher spoke, and also as she put them up on the over-head. During all this time though, a strange feeling was creeping up on me; and I couldn't shake it. I better make sure my parents don't find a owl waiting for me, I reminded myself. How would I explain that to them? I turned my attention back to my teacher, as she began to hand out, hand-outs to us. I grabbed my hand-out and passed the dwindling pile behind me.

HPOV

I sighed with relief as Potions ended. I just got up and walked out of the dungeons. I just got up and walked out of the dungeons. I didn't even turn around when Ron and Harry called to me. All I did was keep on going to the Great Hall for supper. Spotting Ginny, sitting with Fred and George, I came over and sat down.

"I heard how Ron reacted," Ginny told Hermione. She tipped her head in the direction of the twins.

"How did you find out, guys?" Hermione asked them curiously.

"We heard when we were on our way to-" Fred began.

"Transfiguration, and Harry and Ron were coming towards us." George continued.

Fred picked it up and said, "Ron was bloody mad, and was pretty much shouting Harry's ears off." Both George and Fred grimaced at the memory. "Not to mention everyone else's."

"Before we left, we calmed down Ron," The twins snickered, "and sent him on his way." George finished with flourish, then took a sip of pumpkin juice.

I made up my mind to not ask them how they got Ron "calmed" down; and voiced this opinion aloud.

"Don't worry about Ron, Hermione." Ginny told me. "We think that its great how you told them off. You have the right to change habits, whether they agree with them or not." The twins nodded their agreement.

"Man, if Charlie were here, he'd be hexing Ron's arse off, so much for what he was saying and how he acted." George commented.

"You guys do realize," I pointed out. "That Ron was "frozen" when he heard me groan. Harry started pestering me." I chewed on some meatloaf, that had appeared before me on the table.

Fred assured me, "We know. We were talking about how Ron was after, in the hallway." He turned to George and said to him, "I reckon, we should send an owl to Mum and Charlie about how Ron acted. What do you think George? Ginny?" He turned to me. "Hermione?"

George and Ginny laughed and agreed. "We've got to keep him on the edge of his toes, y'know."

I shrugged my shoulders laughing. "You guys do whatever you want. Though it would be actually very, erm, satisfying. I guess you could say; to see a Howler coming to Ron from Charlie." I smiled. So we spent the rest of supper trying to figure out how to get back at Ron and Harry.

When we finished, the twins, Ginny and I walked together to the Gryffindor common room. We spoke the password, snickerdoodle, to the Fat Lady, and was admitted in. As soon as we got in, I said goodnight to Fred and George. Then with Ginny on my heels, I scurried to the girls dormitories.

"So? Have you read it yet?" Ginny asked me excitedly as soon as we were in our dorm room. We sat side by side on the bed.

I groped around, looking for the letter in my backpack before I spoke. "No I haven't." I admitted. Finally I could the letter and pulled it out with flourish. "I wanted to wait." I broke the seal, and started to unfold it. I caught Ginny trying to read it over my shoulder. I pretended to get mad at her, then said, "You can look at it after, maybe."

Ginny grinned. "Okay, I'll just turn around, to let you read it in privacy." She turned around and layed on her stomach, facing away form me. I opened it, and read it to myself.

_May 22_

_Dear Hermione,_

_So, how have you been? I can't believe that you didn't come back for Easter holidays. I bet you had lots of work, eh? Yeah, I had lots of work too…I should probably be getting on to that._

_How's Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Harry doing? I have heard so much about them from you. Oh and did you really punch Malfoy in the nose? *Laughes* God I wish I could have been there to see it happen. Has Harry heard from Padfoot lately?_

_So as you can probably tell, I REALLY don't want to do my homework. You could be surprised on how much homework my muggle teachers have assigned us. Like seriously, do we __really__ need to know how to find the angle of a ladder when it rests against a 62 foot tree? Where are we going to use that during life? Honestly, you would think they would give us more life centered lessons. Hmmmm, like the ones we learned in Skills._

"Hey, Ginny. Spencer asked about you!" I told her.

"Seriously?" Ginny scrambled up.

I held the letter away, and said, "Na uh, you have to wait. I am not finished." I went back to reading the letter.

_Also I just wanted to say, one other thing. I don't really care if you tell Ginny. Hermione, I love you. The only problem with telling you this through a letter is I don't know how you are reacting._

_Please, send me and owl soon,_

_Luv you lots,_

_Spencer 3_

I let my breath out, I didn't realize that I had held it. Tears were starting to form. I sniffed, that's so sweet, of Spencer. I better go and find a spare piece of paper to write him back. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned my head.

Ginny looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I handed her the letter. "Here, you can read it if you want to. I think you are going to enjoy one part."

I pushed myself off the bed, and going over to the door, when, "Blimely Hermione! I think you owl is outside. He's tapping on the window." Fred shouted at the top of his lungs. He paused then said, "And I think there's something attached to his leg."


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride Home

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the characters, I just own the plot, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns the lot.

**Ack! i am sosososososososososo sorry you guys! i have had exams coming out of my ears for the last week, and studying for them for the last month. not only that but i have not being handing in stuff, so my parents found out and i was in big trouble. Thank you for waiting patiently (i hope!) and i know that this chapter is very short. i was working on it when my mom would give me time to relax, which was like nothing.**

**okay so the next chapter is going to be longer, mostly because i have been working on it more then this one, and i also have my last exam tomorrow, so i am free! Yes, all my stories need to be updated, but i could only update this one today.**

**Brief KYV over view of chapter: i wanted to show the emotions of George and Ron in a large and red-headed temperish fashion (tongue twister!). i also wanted to show that George thought of Hermione as a little sister to himself, so this chapter and the next are going to have some intersting situations....Hehehe. nothing romantic (thats between Hermione and Spencer), just well...you'll see. and i do realize that it only had Hermione's point of view. well happy reading!**

Chapter 3: The Train Ride Home

(Hermione Point of View)

"Omff, Ron move your big butt!" Ginny said to her brother.

"Why should I, nosy." Ron challenged. He didn't see the punch that Ginny threw at him. "BLOODY HELL Ginny!" he covered his nose.

"That's why." Ginny sneered. She drew back her fist, as if to throw another ouch. "So, are you going to move, or not?"

Ron scooted into the train compartment quick as lightning. When he sat down, immediately Harry started a conversation on the Chuddley Cannons. They didn't look or speak to me and Ginny.

I opened and closed the last letter Spencer sent me.

_Hey Hermione!_

_Just sending this to you to let you know that I will be with your parents when you come back._

_See you then…Spencer_

Immediately after getting this, I contacted my parents. They confirmed what Spencer had written. I told Ginny, and she said, "I can't wait to meet him." Then she raised her eyebrows.

"Who are you going to meet, Ginny?" Fred's voice asked from the doorway. He and George came and sat down with us, ignoring their brother, but saying a cheerful greeting to Harry. This was the first time I had seen the twins so serious. It sort of scared me, but I wasn't about to let them know that.

"If Mum finds out that you are…" I shuddered at the image in my mind (that Ginny snuck out of her house and was proceeding to sneak away to some cute guy's house…). I exchanged looks with Ginny. "We were talking about-"

"Spencer." Jealousness coated Ron's voice. We all looked at Ron, even Harry. "They were talking about some guy named Spencer."

"How did you know?" I asked him. "We never told you or Harry about Spencer. Just that, well you knew, about him. We just never told you what he said." I took a breath.

"We?" Ron's ears were tinted red at the tips. He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Yes. We." I told him. I crossed my arms over her chest. "How did you know who Ginny and I were talking about?"

Ron mumbled something. I could see that everyone was straining to hear what he said. A look of puzzlement crossed everyone's faces except George's. It looked like something between disgust, anger and hatred.

"YOU WHAT!" George exploded. He started to yell more. "Why would you do that? To your best mate, too." He started to step closer to Ron. I was glad to see Harry jump up and try to help Fred restrain George. Ron was cowering up against the far wall of the compartment.

"George?" I asked him cautiously. "What did he do?"

**Hi again! just thought i would drop another line and say that if you have any suggestions for the story, please don't hestitate to suggest! if i like the ideas i will put them into the story, with my original ones. anyways i better go, i have to get back to studying before mum comes home and finds that i am here, on the computer! don't want that to happen or else you won't be getting updates for a LONG LONG LONG time!**

**adios! and remember: Review, suggestions are appreciated!**

**KYV!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

Disclaimer: You know what it is…do I REALLY have to repeat it?

**Okay, so i had alot of fun writing this chapter. i loved writing it so that George and Hermione have a special bond. my favourite part of the chapter is when Ron and Hermione have a MAJIOR fight. JadeNyx took a look at my story, and she liked it. i can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Reunion

(HPOV)

"George?"

"Hermione, I can't believe Ron would do this," George said to me, yet still looking at Ron. Boy if looks could kill, even Ron's ashes wouldn't be around. Mental note: NEVER, EVER get George Weasly mad.

"George, please. What did he do?"

"He looked at your letters." This time George's gaze burned on me, but instead of disgust, his gaze showed sympathy, and concern. My eyes widened, and I could feel tears on the brink of falling. In two strides, George strode over to me and pulled me into his embrace. But even though I relaxed against George, the only person who I wanted to hug was Spencer. I wanted him to pull me close, and assure me that everything was going to be fine. I let go of George, and turned to Ron.

"Did you really do that Ron?" He nodded. "Why? Are you jealous?" I saw him twitch.

"Yeah, I am jealous Hermione." Ron said quietly.

"But, why?" I regretted saying that, as soon as it was out of my mouth.

"Hmmmm…lets see." Ron said sarcastically. He stood up, and towered over me. "I don't know, maybe it's because this, Spencer." He sneered at the name. "Only sees you during the summer. Harry and I see you during all of the school year."

"So?" I interrupted him angrily. "It's not like I don't write to you during the summer!" I took a step towards Ron.

"So? SO? I thought that you liked me!" spluttered Ron. His eyes widened when he realized he said that. Only for a second though. "Harry and I know you much better then Spencer." He took a breath.

"Ron don't bring me into this." Harry warned him.

The warning didn't register I guess, because Ron just kept on yelling. "Who saved you from a fully grown, adult mountain troll? Harry and me. Who brought you things when you were in the Hospital Wing? Me and Harry." He kept yelling maniac things. My patience was growing thin, and my temper was rising. Finally, the thing that made me snap was when he said, "Who defended you, when Malfoy called you a Mudblood?"

Everyone gasped as I walked up to Ron, drew back my hand, and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare say another word, Ron Weasly. Don't you dare." I said harshly. Ron's mouth opened again, and again I slapped him. "Spencer knows me so much better then you do." I hissed. "Do you want to know how I know that?" Ron nodded his head. My temper flared. "Okay. What's my mum's name?" I challenged.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He closed it. Then after a few minutes, he said weakly, "Diana?"

I slapped him. "NO! You don't even know my mum's name! It's Stephanie!" I screeched. "Do you know how long I have known Spencer?"

Ron said firmly. "Three years." He looked so confident.

"You fucking…damn it, you don't know shit! I have known Spencer since we were babies!" I seethed. I brought my hand back and slapped Rona hard. Harder then I thought, because, Ron lunged at me swearing.

"YOU BITCH!" Ron came at me, but I moved quickly out of the way. Turning he tried to punch me, but I blocked it and punched him in the stomach. It didn't stop Ron from coming at me and grabbing me by the throat. "You think you can get away that easily? Better think again." He squeezed harder.

Spots were coming into my vision. I couldn't even get a tiny bit of air into my lungs. The only thing I could think of doing to Ron, was sacking him. Behind the spots, I could barely see Fred and George, along with Lee Jordan, trying to pull Ron off me. With the last of my strength, I kicked Ron hard in the groin. I could feel his hands letting go, before I slipped into the brink of unconsciousness.

(SPOV)

Well, this is interesting. I was sitting in the backseat of the Granger's mini-van. We were on our way to be at King's Cross Station for Hermione's pickup.

Mrs. Granger, Stephanie, turned around in her seat to look at me. "Now remember, they will appear as if from nowhere." She reminded me. "Oh, I know Hermione is so excited for you to be coming with you to pick her up."

Something was flying outside the van window. "Ummmm…Stephanie? Is that an owl?"

"My gosh! It is Erowl. Can you open the window, Spencer?"

"Sure. No problem." As soon as I opened the window, Erowl flew into the van, and landed in a pile of feathers in my lap. I saw a letter attached to his leg. Quickly I pulled it off, and then set Erowl into the seat next to me. The poor guy looked like he could use a rest. He gave a hoot, and closed his eyes.

I opened the letter, and nearly choked.

* * *

_Spencer._

_Hey! This is George Weasly. Well, I guess I had better tell you that Hermione is lying beside me…unconscious. Don't worry. OH! There, she's awake. When we get to the station, I will explain everything._

_Anyways it'll be great to meet you mate. Heard so much about you. Too bad we are (as in us Weasly's and Harry) going to have to meet under such circumstances. Hermione is mumbling something. She wants me to tell you that Ron is going to get it…and well she just swore, so yeah._

_If you show this to the Granger's it will look as if Hermione wrote a quick note to them. Tricky little charm…_

_Well, see you in a bit mate!_

_George Weasly_

_Ps. Do you mind keeping the bloody owl until we meet up? That way I will be able to recognize you._

_Pps. Best have Hermione stay with you…she still wants to kill Ron. We (as in myself, Fred, and our mate Lee Jordan) are having enough trouble keeping Ron under control. Sorry mate. See you in a bit._

_

* * *

  
_

"What does it say, Spenc?" Darren (Mr. Granger) asked, while he was driving, and glancing at me through the rear-view mirror. How do parents do that?

I shook my head. "It just says Hermione is happy to get home, and" I pretended to scan the letter. "don't mind the weird position that Ron is going to be in." I handed the letter to Stephanie.

"That's nice. Here." She handed the letter back to me. She eyed the sleeping Erowl beside me. "Yeah, we had better keep the poor owl with us."

Darren spoke up. "We are almost there. Best pick up Erowl and hold him in your lap." He gritted his teeth. "This stretch tends to be a b-b-bi-i-t-t bu-m-m-p-y."

I grabbed Erowl in time.

"Hoot?" He gave me a sleepy look.

"You can go back to sleep." I assured him. He blinked once then fell back asleep. "Do you mind if I listen to my iPod?"

"Not at all."

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put the ear phones in, while balancing a sleeping Erowl. I hit the shuffle button and relaxed to the beat of Metallica and Eminem. After Metallica, one of my favourite Eminem songs came on, _Lose Yourself_.

(HPOV)

"Ow George. Let go of my arm." I told George. His grip on my arm was like iron, as we walked towards the "brick" barricade.

"Sorry, Hermione. I told Spencer that you were unconscious. I can't let you go until your safely with him." He glanced down at me. "Look I think of you as a sister. What I saw back there, well, was simple amazing. You were able to keep out of Ron's grasp." He winced. "Until, well… at the end." He rubbed the back of his head. "Fred, Lee and I were having a hard time pulling him off. Sorry 'bout that."

We kept walking. "It's okay. You guys were doing your best. I just have one question." I replied.

"Yeah?"

"Where was Harry?"

"He was with Ginny in Neville and Dean's compartment." He frowned. "She was so determined to be in there, helping you. But I wouldn't have it."

We stopped. We were standing in front of the barricade. I spared a glance over my shoulder, and saw Fred and Lee hiding their wands, and keeping a stupefied Ron in place. They gave me the thumbs up; they were ready to go.

Hesitantly, I said to George. "Ready?" He nodded, but gripped my arm harder. I winced, but I let it go. Together we stepped through the barrier into the Muggle world.

(SPOV)

Holding, a fluff of feathers (Erwol), in my hand I stood in front of the van, leaning on the hood. "Look! There's Hermione. Ummm…is that George Weasly?"

Stephanie squinted slightly. "I think so. Did you want to see if you can get their attention?"

Blushing, I said sure. Putting one hand to my lips, I yelled, "HERMIONE!" A disgruntled hoot let me know that Erwol didn't appreciate the wake up call. I ignored him.

Instead, I was watching Hermione. She turned her head, and a big grin appeared on her face. She tugged on the guy's sleeve, George, and began to pull him towards me.

"SPENCER!" Hermione threw her arms around my neck, and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Hey there, Hermione." I said to her. We were interrupted by a loud, somewhat squished, hoot. Hermione pulled back. Erwol was looking pretty upset.

"Oh! Sorry Erwol. I didn't see you." Crooned Hermione. Then she realized that George was behind us. Face red, she took my hand. Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. "George Weasly, this is my boyfriend, Spencer Priece."

Boyfriend, I mouthed to Hermione surprised. Then I pulled her closer, and stuck my hand out. "Yep I'm Spencer Priece. Oh and here's Erowl." George laughed.

**So? what did you guys think? please press that button down there...and write a pretty, please, review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Labious Dulzes Sweet Lips

Okay, i am so so sorry you guys for not getting this up sooner! i can't believe its been months since i last put a chapter up for this story! that is very depressing. the reason that i haven't had this chapter up for a while is because i am just starting grade 1o, and i have had homework every night since weds. so don't be mad if i can't get chapters up as quick as i used to! puleeese?

This chapter is defineitly not my best. but i hope that you guys enjoy it. if you want to give suggestions, by all means, go ahead.

**Chapter 5: ****Labious Dulzes (Sweet Lips)**

(HPOV)

Mom and Dad are going to be taking Spencer, me, Harry and the Weasley's to the ice-cream shoppe near the train station. Because my parents' van doesn't have enough room for everyone, Mr. Weasley and my parent agreed that Spencer and I would go with my parents, while the Weasley's would bring Harry with them.

I brought my trunk to the back of the van. I grabbed the handle and pulled; nothing happened. "God dammit." I muttered. Shaking my head, I yelled, "Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Pop the trunk."

"You mean I didn't do it already?"

No, I just don't have enough strength to lift a locked car door. "That's what's apparently happening." _CATHUNK_ "Thanks Mum."

"No problem." I could hear her go back to talking with Dad and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I think that my parents were telling the Weasley's how to get to the ice-cream shop.

Unlocking the door, I started to heave my trunk into the trunk. "GRAH!" I grunted as I pushed the stupid thing. Panting, I closed the door and leaned against it. Next thing I knew, Spencer's arms and body were pressing me slightly harder into the van.

"Hey cutie," Spencer grinned, leaning into me.

I blushed slightly at the name, 'cutie'. "Hey." I replied shyly. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and neck. I pressed myself into Spencer. It was like some really powerful energy, or electricity was flowing through us, yet making us pull closer together.

"So I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?"

(SPOV)

"When you introduced me to er…"

"George." Hermione supplied. "Once you get to know them, you can tell who's who."

"Right. When you introduced me to him, you introduced me as your boyfriend. "I cocked my head. "Why?"

"Err, well, see you know in that letter you sent me; the one were you were complaining about how much homework you were getting?"

"Yeah, but…" It doesn't make sense why that has anything to do with why she called me her boyfriend.

Hermione looked up at me with her big brown eyes, pleading. "Try to remember what you wrote."

I stared into her brown eyes, thinking. Oh man, I remember. I told her that I loved her. My mouth went dry, so dry that I croaked, in shock. "You, Hermione…do…"

Her eyes sparkled in anticipation, or was it excitement? "I love you Spencer."

Without thinking, I dropped my head down so my lips could brush hers. I could feel Hermione pressing into me, wanting more. Grudgingly I didn't feel it was appropriate for us to have a passionate kiss in the parking lot. "Hermione, maybe…" Before I could finish, my teenage brain decided to hell with it.

Instead of breaking the kiss off, I crushed her lips more forcefully with mine, while pressing her into the van. Fireworks were going off in my brain, while my mouth was tasting cherry.

As we pulled away to take in some air, I realized suddenly that I had gone hard, during our make-out session. Hermione must have noticed too. "Like something, Spencer?" Hermione asked me slyly. Again her eyes were sparkling.

"No," I told her, still leaning into her. Again I brushed my lips against her's. "I don't like it."

Hermione looked shocked, and surprised. "Oh?"

"Yeah," I told her. "I love it!" Hermione tried to throw her head back as she laughed, but I put my hand behind her head quickly so she wouldn't smack her head on the van. Pressing my lips against Hermione's, I murmured, "So when are you free?"

Before she could reply, we were interrupted.

"You've got to be blood fucking kidding me!" Came the angry out-burst from the red faced, redhead. "Making-out behind your parents bloody van, Hermione."

"Ron what I do is my business; not yours." Hermione told him angrily, from behind me.

"Oh, yeah?" Ron asked her furiously, smacking his right fist into his left palm. "Are you going to stop me?" He asked, sneering, as he stopped two metres from us. Still sneering, he turned to me and asked, "Or are you going to be stopping me?"

A moment of tense, angry silence was broken abruptly when another voice, that I wasn't familiar with, boldly said, "I'll stop you, Ron Weasley."

Cliff-hanger!!!!

the person who guesses who is talking will win a free Happy Face. you guys are going to have a toughie time with this!


	6. Chapter 6: The Weasley Tempers

**i am so sorry for not updating sooner! things have been hectic, and i haven't had a lot of time to work on my 'fics.**

**i hope that everyone is having a good time, because its HALLOWEEN! funny thing happened, i had closed something on my internet screen, and it closed all my other tabs :(. i am so not impressed. and i can't remember all the tabs that i had open!**

**anyways! on with the story. oh yeah~**

Chapter 6: The Weasley Tempers

(HPOV)

"Malfoy? Wh-what?" I stuttered in surprise.

Malfoy turned to me and shrugged. "You may be a mudblood," he said, to me. I didn't even flinch at Mudblood, because I was relieve, and a bit shocked, that someone was defending me against Ron.

"Mudblood? What the-" Spencer started to whisper.

I shushed him, by whispering, "Not now. I'll explain to you later, promise." I gestured at Malfoy to continue with what he was saying.

He continued, "As I was saying, even if you are a Mudblood, that doesn't mean those of us who are Pureblooded can't defend you." He turned his gaze back on Ron. "Especially when its against another Pureblood." He frowned. "Why were you yelling at Granger? As far as I am concerned, she didn't do anything except snogging this boy." He looked at Spencer. "Pardon me, but what is your name?"

(SPOV)

I looked at the blonde boy surprised. Why would he want to know my name? "My name is Spencer Preice."

The boy stuck his hand out while saying, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I grabbed his hand and shook it. Then he asked, "How do you know Granger?"

"I've been best friends with her, since, well ever." I smiled.

"That's nice," Draco drawled. "Now, Weasley, please don't bug Granger or Spencer again. Understand?"

Ron nodded, furious at being told off by Draco, I guess. He glared at Hermione for a second, before retorting icily, "You may be able to tell me what to do, Malfory, but I don't-"

"RON! Don't you even think about doing anything to Spencer or Hermione! Or I'll bat-boogy you to the next millennium." Shrieked a petite red-headed girl, as she stepped between Ron and Hermione after running over.

"Git out of this, Ginny!" Ron snarled, glaring at the smaller girl.

"No blood fucking way," the girl, Ginny, said stubbornly. "am I going to let you touch Hermione, or Spencer."

"Ginny, get out of my way!"

"No."

"Now." Ron glared at Ginny.

I was surprised when Ginny walked up to Ron. I felt Hermione shuffle beside me. Hermione squeaked, when she saw Ginny walking up to Ron. I noticed that one hand, slightly behind her, was balled into a fist.

"Ginny," began Hermione. "I wouldn't do that."

But Ginny didn't listen.

**I realize now, after all this, that Malfoy is a bit OOC. oh well, if you don't like it, don't complain about it!**

**i hear some more kids coming! adios!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally! Icecream!

**I am so sorry guys for not updating sooner! I can't even remember the last time I updated this story.**

**I hope you like it anyways. Please review! I am currently writing the 8th chapter!**

Chapter 7: Finally! Ice-cream!

(HPOV)

"Oh Ginny," I sighed, as I sat down in the booth beside her, with Spencer on my other side. I could feel Spencer's arm around my waist. It was a small comfort, especially with Ron shuffling into the same booth, with Fred and George on either side of him. Harry pulled up a chair, and sat at the head of the table.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny replied. We both burst into giggles. After we calmed down, she asked me, "Okay, so these parchment things, the menu I guess, tell us what kinds of ice-cream there are?"

I nodded my head, as I reached over to grab a menu. Opening the cover, I motioned with my hand to Spencer to look at it. "I already know what I am going to have."

Spencer grinned and skimmed the menu, then he said aloud, "I think I'm going to go with a double Strawberry New York Cheesecake. What are you going to get Hermione?"

"One scoop of Rocky Road and one scoop of Cappuccino." I replied.

Spencer tightened his grip on my waist, as he spoke. "Why the scoop of Cappuccino? You rarely get that flavour."

"The train ride made me worn-out." I responded simply. "When we get home, I'll probably crash."

Silence lapsed between the seven of us, as Harry and the others tried to make their minds up on what kind of ice-cream they were going to get. Ginny kept muttering something about Cotton Candy and Cookie Dough, under her breath.

Finally it was Fred who broke the silence. "I think I am going to do a schoop of Tiger Tiger, with another one of Rum 'n' Raison." He leaned back in his booth, as he looked over at his twin. "Oy! What you are going to get George?"

"Hmmm...well Raspberry Pizzazz sounds really good , so I think I am going to get two scoops of that." George decided.

"I think that I'll get one scoop of Cotton Candy and one scoop of Cookie Dough." Ginny spoke up. She looked at Harry shyly. "What are you going to have Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry asked, coming back from who knows where in his min. Then he said quickly, "Mint and Rootbeer."

"That does sound good," I told Harry. I put my head on Spencer's shoulder. Hey, no one has asked Ron what he was going to have. I cleared my throat, in attempt to ask him, when Spencer beat me to it.

"I'm just going to have Blueberry Blitz, I think." Ron told him. "Also, I want to apologize for my actions earlier." His ears started to turn red. "I was just upset, that's all. Well I was upset that Hermione had fallen for someone else."

"That's fine, Ron." Spencer said. "I would probably feel the same way."

I was shocked; Ron just apologized to Spencer for what he did to him, but what about me? He was going insane on the train; nearly killing me in the process. "What about, 'I'm sorry Hermione'?" I asked casually. I saw Spencer look at me sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione."

"Sure, sure," I responded casually. "Of course you wouldn't remember knocking me unconscious on the train."

"Ron?" Spencer was looking at George confused. "You mean...?"

George nodded. "It was taken care of, don't worry." Then he added, "He won't ever touch her again, I promise." He elbowed his brother, forcefully, in the side. "Spit it out Ron, or else."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron apologized through gritted teeth; he didn't sound sorry at all, glaring at me.

"Accepted." I retorted icily. Turning to Ginny, I asked, "So what are you going to be doing when you get home?"

Ginny smiled. "Sleeping, sleeping, sleeping... and more sleeping." We laughed. After we calmed down, she asked me, "What about you?" Her eyes gleamed, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Sighing wearily, I replied, "Probably going to crash, then hang-out with Spencer." I smiled, and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm letting Spencer decide what we are going to be doing." I felt Spencer chuckle.

"Everyone knows what they are going to have, right?" Fred asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Spen or Hermi, would you do the honours?"

Spencer and I exchanged glances, deciding who was going to get the waitress' attention. Fortunately neither of us had to because she suddenly appeared beside Harry.

Her hand poised over the notebook, ready to scribble down our order, she asked us, "Are you ready to order?" We nodded. Quickly she took down our orders and disappeared.

"How long does it take for out orders to get back?" Harry wondered aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Only a few minutes," I told him. "The service here is really great."

Spencer nodded, agreeing with me. "Fast too, and exceptionally friendly."

True to Spencer's and my praise about the ice-cream cafe's staff, our waitress appeared once again. After passing out the ice-cream, she cheerily told us just to call if we needed anything else.

Together we said thanks, then started to dig into our ice-cream. Conversation was lighter, now that we had our ice-cream, as well as the tension between Ron and myself. I smiled and squeezed Spencer's hand under the table. Now my friend's have met Spencer, and I know I won't have to hide his letters anymore. Or maybe put them somewhere where Ronald won't be able to find them...


	8. Chapter 8: Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 8: Beautiful Dreamer

(Spov)

The ride back home to the Granger's house was pretty quiet. Hermione fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder, pretty much as soon as we got into the car. Gently I plugged my ear buds into my ears and turned on my ipod. Settling into my seat I stayed perfectly still while Hermione slept.

Soon we arrived at the Granger's house and Hermione still hadn't woken up. Turning to look at us Stephanie smiled, and shook her head. "Its always like this." She told me. "Every year she sleeps all the way home and for most of the day." Clicking her seatbelt open, she got out of the van and opened the door next to us. Reaching over to Hermione to Stephanie began to shake her gently. "Come on honey, it's time to wake up." Hermione snuggled up closer to me and layed her arm across my lap.

Pulling Hermione closer to me I reached over with my left hand and unbuckled my girlfriend then unbuckled myself. "I'll get her up to her room, Mrs. Granger."

"Are you sure Spencer?" Stephanie looked at me concerned. I smiled at her and nodded as I began to get out of the van, a bit clumsily I may mention, with Hermione in my arms. Giving us one last look, Stephanie turned and walked up the front stairs and disappeared into the house. Taking a breath I took a step and began to walk.

Ten minutes, too many deep breathes, three offers to take Hermione into the house instead, and one deep sigh of relief I made it to Hermione's room. Laying her gently on her bed I pulled back the comforter and tucked her in. Quietly I began to walk backwards, keeping my eye on her, towards the bedroom door.

"Spencer?" Hermione looked at me confused and sleepily.

"Yeah, hun?" I asked as I made my way back to her bedside.

Patting the space of bed beside her Hermione whispered, half asleep, "Please lay down with me." I hesitated for a second, Hermione taking the opportunity given to her reached out a hand and grabbed my wrist. "Please."

Sighing I finally relented. Toeing off my sneakers I tugged back the comforter and climbed in beside Hermione. After a few seconds Hermione dragged my arm across her waist and sighed contently. I could feel her entire body relax as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Seconds later, after closing my eyes, I followed her.

(Hpov)

I could feel the mattress move underneath me as Spencer turned over in his sleep. I could feel his body heat keeping me warm as we layed back to back in my bed. Smiling I snuggled into the pillow more and reached behind me, trying to locate Spencer's hand. Brushing past him I went back and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Did I wake you?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Spencer.

"No," I told him, quietly, still a bit groggy. Turning over to face him I smiled. "Did I wake you up?"

Laughing quietly Spencer shook his head. "No I was only moving so I could check my ipod to see what time it is." He held up his ipod. Reaching with my free hand I took it from Spencer's hand and tucked it away beneath my pillow. "Oh you." He told me, and grabbed me, gently pulling me towards him. When I was laying next to him, Spencer began combing his fingers through my hair.

Staying quiet I reached up and combed my fingers through his hair, before letting them drop back down to my side. Tracing the pattern on my bedspread I enjoyed the feeling of Spencer's fingers running through my hair. My eyelids slowly began to slide close.

"Hermione?"

My eyes snapped open and I shifted my gaze to Spencer's face. "Yeah?"

Spencer's fingers grazed the skin at my throat, and tingles exploded throughout my body. His fingers caught my chin and they moved my chin just slightly so I was looking at Spencer's eyes.

"Take off the glamour charm."


	9. Chapter 9: I'll Never Hurt You

**A/N: Wow, it feels good to be back in the business of writing this fanfic! I am sorry for such a long break between chapters but I have had the worst case of fanfiction writer's block combined with university. I will be updating more frequently starting this weekend because Friday will be my last exam for first year of university! (insert three cheers here!) I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed, read, and added my story to their reading alerts with hope that I would update. I will never fail on updating, even if it means you need to wait a bit. Thank you all and I love you! Hope this chapter will satisfy your needs. xx C. Rose**

Chapter 9: I'll Never Hurt You

(Hpov)

I pushed myself away from Spencer so fast I fell out of my bed. When I landed I just kept moving and scooted into my closet, burrowing myself in clothing and junk until my back hit the back wall. I didn't want to be hurt again; especially by Spencer. Huddling into myself I heard the bed squeak and Spencer walk across the floor towards my hiding spot.

"Hermione, please come out." Spencer whispered to me. I could see him crouching in the doorway trying to wiggle into the closet next to me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I started to cry, softly, and leaned into my boyfriend holding onto him for comfort. "I know and I am sorry for acting like I have."

"No," Spencer told me, wrapping his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. Rubbing my arm, he continued. "You don't need to be sorry. I understand that what happened has changed you and now you and I have to deal with it." Running his fingers through my hair, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I took a deep breath and began to talk. I told Spencer everything; from what happened at school when Ron had found our letters and read them, to the confrontation on the train which ended with Ron and I fighting then me landing unconscious. As I spoke I brought my wand up and removed the glamour charm which George had administered before he let me off of the train.

"He wouldn't let me pass by him before putting it on me." I told Spencer as I lifted my head so my throat was exposed to his gentle fingers and sorrowful eyes. Spencer's gentle breath was making me lose my train of thought.

Pulling back, Spencer removed his gentle fingers and placed them on my arms. "I will have to thank him," he told me. "George has done a lot for you, when it comes to Ron, in the past little while." Lifting me up he sat me in his lap, immediately my arms flew around him and I clung onto him, sobbing, as the shock began to wear off of what happened on the train. "I love you Hermione," Spencer whispered as we cuddled.

I looked up at him, barely able to see because of my tears, my heart pounding. "Really? You love me?" I hate to admit it but the concept of love felt so foreign, or at least the type of love Spencer meant, to me.

"Yes you," Spencer remarked, tapping me on the nose like he did when we were younger. "Who else would I be talking about?" I shrugged and laid my head against his chest again. l I could feel him press his lips against my head and pull me closer. "I'm just glad you're safe." We sat there silently for a few more minutes before Spencer began to gather me up in his arms. By this point I couldn't care about what he was doing. I let my body slump into him, completely drained of all my energy.

"I'm sleepy, Spen." I told him as he brought me, once again, to my bed.

"I know sweetie," Spencer whispered as he held up my comforter so I could snuggle into it. "You just go to sleep and I'll wake you up later."

I reached over to him. "Don't leave me." The thought of being left alone just terrified me, after what happened with Ron. "Please." I watched as Spencer silently grabbed a book from one of the piles in my room and sat down in the easy chair by the window. Closing my eyes, I finally slept, knowing that I would not be harmed while Spencer was in the room with me.

(SPOV)

It had been an hour since I put Hermione down for another nap, and I realized that it would be time for supper soon. Shifting the book in my hands I decided to give her another twenty minutes before getting her up. I glanced back at the book before closing it and standing up. Walking over to her bookcase I put it back properly, with knowledge that I would not be allowed to touch it again if something happened.

Just as I was about to sit back down in the chair, with hopes of catching a light snooze, something tapped against the window. I looked up to see a large, drenched, eagle owl looking at me with piercing eyes. Hastily I unlocked the window when a streak of lightning flashed through the sky.

"Whoah," I gasped as the huge bird landed on my shoulder, something I was not used to nor expecting, as I quickly locked up the window again. "Who are you from?" Immediately the owl stuck his foot out and there stuck two pieces of paper, surprisingly dry. Gently I untied the letters and the owl hooted happily. I patted the owl before settling back into the chair. One letter had Hermione written in silver on it while the other had Spencer written on it. I winced as the owl dug his talons into my shoulder as it settled down, and tucked his head under his wing, presumably wanting to sleep. "Easy big fella," I said, stroking his feathers. "I understand you want to sleep but maybe you could lighten up with the claws a bit? Or better yet wait till Hermione is awake. I'm certain she would have something for you to roost on." The only response I got was a face full of feathers as the owl cuddled closer.

"What in the world?"

I looked over to see Hermione rubbing her eyes and yawning. "He knocked on your window, and he is wet because of the rain, plus he brought letters for both of us."

"Well then Mr Owl," Hermione said as she climbed out of bed. "Come here and let me dry you off." She held her arm out and the large owl looked at her before hopping off my shoulder, spreading its wings just enough so it could be airborne, and glided over to her. "Hmmm...I recognize you. Oh well, let me get you warm and dry." I could hear her rummaging around in a drawer before pulling out her hair dryer. Plugging it in, she switched it on and turned it towards the owl.

"Hoot!" I laughed as the surprised owl nearly toppled off her arm. After a moment, and trying to take a bite out of the dryer, it seemed to enjoy the hot air blowing onto it. Soon the owl regained its fluffy feathers and to be honest he seemed to be much happier now that he was warm, dry, and well, fluffy.

"Do you have a perch or something for him?" I asked, eyeing the large bird perched daintily on Hermione's arm. I couldn't believe how her arm wasn't even dropping. "He looks pretty heavy."

Hermione laughed as she and the owl made their way towards the bedroom door. "He isn't heavy and yes, he will share Tony's perch down in the living room." Hand on the door knob she turned and smiled at me. "Coming for supper?"

I grinned. "You bet. Wouldn't miss your mum's cooking for the world," Grabbing the letters I followed my girlfriend and our mysterious owl guest.

* * *

"As usual, your mum's cooking is brilliant." I told Hermione as I flopped down on the couch with my head in her lap.

"I'm sure you did," Hermione giggled as she stroked my hair. "You had two helpings."

"I'm a hungry boy," I playfully pulled on one of the curls dangling above me. "Have I told you lately that I love your hair?"

"Nope, but thank you." Hermione laughed as she handed me the paper with my name on it. "C'mon, let's open our letters. I'm curious to see who sent them and our new friend." I grinned at her while taking the paper from her fingers.

_Dear Spencer,_

_First I want to reintroduce myself, since our brief introduction earlier was disturbed by Weasley and his stupidity. My name is Draco Malfoy and the owl who I am sending these letters with is Halcyon. Please keep him as a token of my friendship with you. I am unsure if you have heard of me prior to our meeting but I will admit I have been a right prat to your girlfriend. I am sorry for causing Hermione pain. As a Malfoy it is not easy to apologize nor is it a normal thing for anyone in my family to apologize to a muggle born witch or wizard. If you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you don't mention this to anyone in my family; if you ever have the unfortunate experience of meeting them._

_You are probably wondering, if not suspicious, of my sudden interest in striking up a friendship with yourself and Hermione. My reasoning is simple. After finding out what happened to Hermione on the train earlier today and I realized I had been wrong to treat her like that, not to mention I do not wish to be anything like the Weasel._

I started laughing. "Draco calls Ron a weasel." I looked over to Hermione and instantly pulled her into a hug when I saw that she was crying. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"He's apologized to me for his attitude towards me," she sniffed and gave me a teary smile.

"That's great," I smiled and kissed her curly hair. "He's given me the own and his name is Halcyon." Surprise flashed across her face before she shrugged. "Are you okay though?"

She nodded, curls bouncing as she moved. "It's just shock," she bit her lip as she fingered the paper in her fingers. "I would have never imagined him, Draco Malfoy, mudlblood hater, would be apologizing to me."

"I'm sorry but why does mudblood keep popping up?"

"Magic, when found in a person who has no family history of magic is considered to be dirty or 'muddy'," Hermione informed me. "I'll find you a copy of a history book on the subject. I really do not like talking about it, in the last three years I've heard the name from so many lips that, well, I just don't want to talk about it."

I kissed her on the lips, fireworks going off, and I smiled. "I get it, Hermione. You don't need to explain to me." I tapped her letter. "Why don't we finish these and then you relax. Read a book and have a nice long bath." Silently we turned back to our individual letters.

_Anyways I wanted to get to know you more. Do you have any siblings? What is your favorite colour? Such things like that. I realize that it may seem silly but how else will we get to know each other?_

_Oh dear, I hear father coming. I had better send your letters off before he finds out that I am communicating with yourself and Hermione. I hope you like Halcyon, he will be faithful to you and do no wrong._

_Draco Malfoy_

I smiled and folded my letter back up and looked over at the quiet Hermione to see she had fallen asleep, with her head back, against the couch. Taking her letter from her fingers I gently picked her up again and walked up the stairs to her room. Leaving her room I went to find Stephanie.

"Hey Stephanie, would it be alright with you if I stay the night?" I asked her while I sat down across from her at the kitchen table.

Stephanie smiled as she looked up from the newspaper. "Spencer, you don't have to ask! Of course you can." She looked at me worriedly. "Is everything alright at home?"

I couldn't lie to Stephanie. "I don't think so," I confided in her, looking at my hands. "Mum and Dad have been arguing and honestly its getting to the point where I absolutely do not want to be at home."

Stephanie got up and walked around the kitchen table and pulled me into a warm embrace. "You know what? I'll call your mum and invite her over for tea next week and talk to her. Now, did you want some tea?"

I hugged her back. "That sounds wonderful," I got up to help her but she pushed me back into my seat. "So Stephanie, how is work?" Both of Hermione's parents are dentists and some of the stories they have are ridiculous.

Stephanie took one look at me while pouring the boiling water into my mug and began giggling. "Oh you know, when you see one set of teeth you've seen them all." Bringing my mug over to the table she set it down before sitting herself. "I am interested in the owl that appeared earlier. Whose owl is he?"

I grinned, taking a sip of the delicious tea. "He's mine. I was given him from Draco Malfoy as a token of friendship."

"Wow," Stephanie commented. "I'm sorry but its getting late and I need to get to bed but you're welcome to stay up. I guess Hermione is asleep?" I nodded and she smiled. "Don't worry, give her another day and she will be back to normal. Goodnight Spencer, have a great sleep and see you in the morning." Stephanie gave me another bug before disappearing up the stairs. Finishing my tea I followed suite, checking in on Hermione, before calling Halcyon into my room. Patting my owl's feathery head I wished him goodnight.


End file.
